Hakuna Matata
by le petit lionne
Summary: It means no worries...


**Just a cute bit of inspiration.**

**I don't own the characters or the The Lion King...**

* * *

It'd been a bloody long day. She'd had to be at work two hours early to prepare a report for her superiors, there'd been a potential alien threat- which she practically had to beg Jack and the Torchwood team to stand down and let UNIT handle. Then, Torchwood stepped in anyway, claiming that "UNIT took too long", and were mistaken about what they were fighting. _Then_, the threat 'mysteriously' disappeared- which she could only attribute to the involvement of one time-travelling alien. _THEN_, she still had to prepare another report for the day's incident, even though they _still_ didn't know any significant details- which took her until 7:00 PM to finish. Martha Jones was absolutely, positively, unequivocally knackered.

All she wanted to do was collapse in her bed and sleep for the entire weekend. Unfortunately for her, there was one unexpected factor that put a wrench in her plans. She dragged herself through the doors of her flat just in time to see the TARDIS materialize in her living room. The back of the old girl faced her, her doors facing Martha's bedroom.

Then she saw the tall, lanky alien walk quickly out the doors and head toward her bedroom, arms full of bags. The TARDIS groaned, getting his attention.

"What? Oh! Martha! Hello there!" He said, as if _she'd_ just walked into _his_ house. He hurried over to her, placing a small kiss on her temple, losing one of his bags in the process.

"Well, come on then, Doctor Jones." He said rushing back toward her room. "You're lucky, you know. I didn't get to the good part yet."

He was bouncing, basically radiating unusually giddy energy. She'd learned a long time ago that when he was in this mood it was best to just go with it. She slipped off her heels and followed behind him. When she finally got to her room and realized what had made him so happy, she couldn't help but laugh.

"The Lion King, Doctor? Really?"

"Just popped out for some nibbles. I love nibbles.. H'paroolian morsels. It's like popcorn, except better. None of those kernels and little things that get stuck between your teeth. And better flavors." He said opening a bag and making himself comfortable on her bed. "How come you didn't tell me you had The Lion King? Love this movie."

"It never came up. Besides, I don't watch it unless Keisha's here." She made herself comfortable beside him, opening a bag of her own. "Did you really need 12 bags of these?"

"They're delicious! I cleaned them out. I'd have gotten more." He pressed the play button on her remote.

_"Look at them: Him. Her. Alone…"_ Timon blared from the television. The Doctor knew and spoke each word along with the movie.

_"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past? Impossible!" _The Doctor sang along with Simba- loudly exaggerating that last word. _"She'd turn away from me!"_ He looked to Martha to finish the duet. She conceded.

_"He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide! Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside!"_ She giggled through her verse.

They sang the chorus together- horribly harmonizing while crunching on H'paroolian morsels.

"So, you obviously fall right in line with Simba then. Real life Lion King." Martha said once they finished the song.

"And you, Doctor Jones, would be Nala."

"Me? How do you figure? I thought it'd be Rose." Martha noted, wondering why he'd choose her for the role as the solitary love interest.

"Nope, She's not in this movie. But come on, isn't it obvious? Nala is as smart, maybe smarter, than Simba. She asks all the tough questions, makes him confront his past. Sound familiar?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed as she remembered New New York, where she'd been a 'rebound'.

_"Follow old Rafiki! He knows the way!"_ The Doctor exclaimed along with the baboon that ran across the television. "Ah, good old Rafiki… brilliant." He turned to her suddenly. "You know, your mother would be Timon."

"Excuse me?" She asked, _almost_ insulted.

"Oi! Think about it! Always trying to pry you away from our adventures. Trying to convince you to keep away from me." He pouted.

She laughed. "Alright, alright… When you put it that way, I guess so."

He continued to talk along with the movie. He even knew all the words to the "Dress in drag and do the hula" song. She loved seeing him this way: stress-free and child-like without the weight of the universe on his shoulders. His energy bled into her, removing the strain of her long day.

The credits began to roll and he turned to his companion, intending to ask her what she wanted to watch next, only to find her sleeping peacefully on the opposite side of the bed. He covered her with a blanket, turned off the television, and kissed her forehead.

"Nighty-night, Nala."

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**xoxo, LPL**


End file.
